Teruskanlah (Biar Aku yang Akhiri)
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Summary: (AU) Diadaptasi dari lagu Agnes, 'Teruskanlah'/ Ciel Phantomhive telah lama tinggal dengan kekasihnya, Sebastian Michaelis selama bertahun-tahun. Lamat-lamat, Sebastian yang merupakan arsitek mulai asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dan melupakan Ciel. / bukan sambungan What Chaos It Can Be / Romance/drama / warning: Sho-ai, Typos, heartbroken
1. Chapter 1

**Teruskanlah (biar aku yang akhiri)**

Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, Typos, heartbroken, AU

Ni hao readers! Ukh, oke, readers, author tau kalian lagi nunggu 'What Chaos It Can Be', tapi maaf, author berencana update tiap 3-4 hari sekali jadi besok baru update. Entah kenapa author lagi mellow... kemarin waktu karokean ngelepas lelah, emak author tiba-tiba milih lagunya si mbak Agnes 'Teruskanlah' dan otak author langsung memikirkan pemeran tuh MV adalah Ciel dan Sebastian! Sooo~ silahkan menikmati!

Yana Tobosho si empunya Kuroshitsuji dan karakternya, Agnes Monica si empunya lagu 'Teruskanlah' dan MV-nya

(Coba baca sambil dengerin lagunya, sekedar nyaran, hehe)

* * *

Seorang pemuda tersenyum sendu saat melihat kalender. Mata biru indahnya sedikit berkaca tapi ia segera menepis sesak di dada. Rambut biru keabuannya bergoyang kecil ketika si pemuda menggosok matanya.

Ciel Phantomhive, nama si pemuda itu, sekarang telah tinggal selama tiga tahun dengan kekasihnya yang lebih tua dan sangat tampan bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Karena itulah ia tersenyum sendu. Sendu? Ya, sendu.

Pikiran Ciel melayang ke masa lalu. Saat dimana mereka masih sama-sama mahasiswa. Saat itu Sebastian aktif sekali mendekati Ciel. Ciel yang awalnya dingin lama-lama mulai luluh dan menerima keadaan Sebastian. Ia salut dengan kegigihan Sebastian yang merupakan mahasiswa arsitektur mendatangi Ciel yang merupakan mahasiswa bisnis. Padahal jarak antar fakultas lumayan jauh.

Belum lagi fakta bahwa Sebastian adalah pangeran kampus tapi lebih memilih mendekati Ciel yang bukan siapa-siapa. Mata merah yang memancarkan ketulusan cinta itu membuat Ciel menyerah. Ciel merasa bagaikan seorang upik abu yang diangkat menjadi bangsawan ketika ia bersama Sebastian.

Mereka mulai pacaran setengah tahun kemudian. Karena setengah tahun lagi Sebastian akan lulus, maka mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Ciel tersentak dari lamunannya, ia mendongak dan mendapati sebentar lagi adalah jam makan malam. Segera ia bergegas ke ruang kerja Sebastian.

_Pernahkah kau bicara, tapi tak didengar_

_Tak dianggap sama sekali_

"Um, Sebastian, kau mau makan malam apa?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian yang sedang sibuk di depan meja gambar.

Lama Ciel diam di belakang Sebastian tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Sebastian yang masih tertunduk. Pelan ia menyentuh pundak Sebastian.

"Hey, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Ciel lembut.

Sebastian hanya menggeleng tanpa menoleh yang memberi dua arti. Yang pertama ia tak ingin makan dan yang kedua ia tak ingin diganggu. Ciel tersenyum tipis yang seakan mengatakan 'aku mengerti'.

Inilah mengapa tadi Ciel tersenyum sendu. Setelah lulus dan langsung bekerja, mengingat Sebastian memegang tittle sema cumlaude sehingga tak susah baginya mencari kerja, ia mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Awal-awalnya mereka masih saling bicara, masih saling tertawa, masih saling pengertian. Tapi lama-lama, intensitasnya mulai menurun. Sebastian yang memang seorang idealis dan ambisius mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaan tanpa henti.

* * *

_Pernahkah kau tak salah, tapi disalahkan_

_Tak diberi, kesempatan_

Ciel berkedip, tak menyadari jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Diliriknya kamar kerja Sebastian dan mendapati si empunya ruangan masih sibuk berkutat di depan meja gambar. Cielpun berinisiatif membuatkan kopi untuknya.

"Hey, aku letakkan kopinya di sini ya?" ujar ciel pada sebastian sambil meletakan cangkir kopi di meja dekat berkas-berkas Sebastian. Sebastian hanya mengangguk tak acuh.

Saat itu Ciel sedang di kamar mandi menyikat gigi ketika ia mendengar teriakan marah Sebastian. Buru-buru ia berkumur dan menghampiri Sebastian di ruang kerja. Disana ia mendapati, kopi yang ia buatkan tumpah dan mengenai berkas-berkas Sebastian.

"Aaargh! Kau ini! Kenapa menyimpan kopi disitu!? Kau tidak bisa mikir apa?! Ketika aku berbalik sikuku bisa menyenggolnya! Sekarang lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" sebastian meluapkan amarahnya.

"Ta—tapi kau bilang—

"Sudah! Aku capek!" Sebastian memotong perkataan Ciel.

Ciel menghelan nafas pasrah. Ia bermaksud membantu memunguti berkas ketika Sebastian menyentak tangannya.

"Tak usah!" ucapnya gusar. "Nanti yang tidak kena malah jadi kena!"

Nyeri. Sesak. Itulah yang Ciel rasakan. Tapi ia tak akan menangis. Ia tak boleh menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk memungut cangkir kopi dan mengelap tumpahan yang jatuh kelantai. Setelah Sebastian membereskan berkas miliknya, ia segera kembali sibuk di depan laptop. Tak memperdulikan Ciel.

Diam-diam Ciel menarik dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Berusaha menahan air mata agar jangan keluar. Ia pun segera membereskan dan pergi ke dapur. Di dapur, di tempat Sebastian tak dapat lagi melihatnya, barulah air mata mengucur dengan deras di wajah mungil Ciel.

* * *

_Kuhidup dengan siapa? Ku tak tahu kau siapa_

_Kau kekasihku tapi orang lain bagiku_

Kemana perginya perhatian itu? Kemana perginya orang yang selalu setia mendampinginya di saat ia susah dan di saat ia senang? Kemana perginya Sebastian yang lembut dan selalu mau mengalah? Dan kemana, perginya Ciel Phantomhive yang dulu tegar?

_Kau dengan dirimu saja, kau dengan duniamu saja_

_Teruskanlah, teruskanlah... kau begitu..._

Tapi Ciel tak boleh egois. Sejak awal ia sudah bisa melihat kilatan ambisius di mata Sebastian. Sejak awal ia tahu sebuah konsekuensi ketika berhubungan dengan Sebastian. Lagi pula Sebastian sudah memberi sedikit kelonggaran dengan mengizinkan Ciel bekerja, walaupun ia tahu, sebenarnya Sebastian tak setuju Ciel bekerja.

* * *

_Kau tak butuh diriku, aku patung bagimu_

_Cinta bukan kebutuhanmu..._

Hari ini ulang tahun Sebastian. Ciel memutuskan untuk membuat kartu ucapan khusus yang kata-katanya merupakan potongan-potongan huruf berbentuk indah di majalah yang kemudian digabungkan menjadi satu membentuk tulisan, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEBASTIAN"

Huruf-huruf itu ia tempelkan di sebuah kertas berwarna baby blue bertabur bintang-bintang berukuran lima mm yang Ciel bentuk tadi malam sampai begadang menggunakan kertas krep.

Puas melihat hasil kerjanya, Cielpun memutuskan untuk menempelkan kartu ucapan itu di lemari pendingin. Tak lupa ia membawa kotak kado berisi dasi dengan warna kesukaan Sebastian. Ia berharap, ketika Sebastian melihat kartu ucapan itu dan terkejut maka ia akan memberikan kado itu sebagai kejutan kedua.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba. Sebastian datang ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Ia melihat Ciel tersenyum aneh di dapur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut tapi ikut tersenyum.

Ciel menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya ceria.

Sebastian pun kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Ciel mulai menanti-nanti saat dimana Sebastian menyadari kartu ucapan tersebut. Tapi moment itu tidak muncul. Sebastian hanya mengambil botol air dingin lalu pergi.

"Ee—e! Se—sebastian!" panggil Ciel.

"Ya?" tanya Sebastian berbalik dan bingung menatap Ciel. Ciel baru hendak bicara ketika bel pintu berbunyi. "Aku buka pintu dulu," Ujar Sebastian kemudian meninggalkan Ciel.

"Happy birthday, Sebastian!" serempak suara terdengar begitu pintu dibuka.

Mata Sebastian membulat. Dihadapannya, William, Ronald, Claude, Agni, Soma, Angela, Beast dan teman-temannya yang lain datang membawa kejutan. Dan itu dia, yang Ciel harap dialah yang membuatnya, tawa lepas dan bahagia dari Sebastian.

Mereka saling bersalam-salaman, berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat. Ciel tertawa hambar menatap kadonya. Rupanya, perasaannya masih kurang kuat untuk membuat Sebastian seperti itu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum sendu.

"Ciel!" panggil Sebastian.

"Y—ya!?" Ciel langsung mendongak.

"Tolong buatkan minuman ya?" pinta Sebastian sambil menggiring teman-temannya ke ruang tamu.

Ciel berusaha tersenyum, "O—oke," jawabnya sambil menahan air mata.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Sebastian sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaan Ciel yang tengah meletakan minuman untuk para tamu. Mata Ciel kemudian tertumbuk pada tumpukan kado-kado dari temannya.

"heh," Ciel tertawa kecil, kado darinya ia letakan bersama tumpukan kado lainnya. Kado itu tidaklah lagi menjadi istimewa, ia sudah sama seperti kado-kado lainnya. Padahal katanya, kado dari orang terkasih adalah kado yang teristimewa. Kado yang punya tempat lain. Tapi kado dari Ciel nampaknya tidaklah istimewa lagi bagi Sebastian.

_Apakah aku, bukanlah orang terkasihmu lagi, Sebastian?_ Tanya Ciel dalam hati sambil memandang dari jauh Sebastian yang tengah tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

Ciel memutuskan menjauh masuk ke kamar. Tak berniat ikut meramaikan suasana. Sejak awalpun ia memang tak cocok dengan Sebastian. Di kamar, Ciel tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin, di hati Sebastian, sudah tak ada lagi Ciel Phantomhive.

Tak terasa seminggu lebih berlalu. besok ulang tahun Ciel. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum sendu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sebastian akan menyiapkan sesuatu. Jangankan itu, tanda-tanda bahwa Sebastian ingat pun tak ada. Dalam hati, secercah harapan mengatakan, 'mungkin saja Sebastian sedang menyiapkan kejutan' atau 'mungkin saja Sebastian pura-pura lupa tapi nanti dia akan memberimu sesuatu' dan semacam itu. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Ciel tahu, hal seperti itu, tak mungkin terjadi.

Hal itu dikuatkan ketika malamnya Sebastian mengatakan bahwa ia besok akan menginap di kantor karena mereka harus lembur. Hancurlah sudah serpihan hati yang selama ini Ciel berusaha satukan. Ia tak sanggup lagi menyatukannya satu-persatu karena kali ini, hatinya sudah pecah berantakan. Tak tahu lagi ada dimana dan kemana tersebar.

Ia hanya tersenyum ketika Sebastian mengatakan hal itu dan tak bereaksi lagi.

* * *

Sebastian melenguh lelah. Dipijit belakang lehernya yang sakit. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah berendam air panas dan beristirahat. Begitu memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya di garasi, ia segera masuk ke rumah dan mendapati lampu ruang tengah mati.

Hmm, mungkin Ciel sudah tidur. Pikirnya.

Ia pun teringat akan Ciel, sudah tiga hari ia tidak tidur di rumah. Hanya pulang ketika siang jadi ia tak sempat bertemu Ciel yang pasti sedang sibuk di perusahaannya. Tapi sesibuk apapun Ciel, dia tidaklah sesibuk Sebastian. Itu karena Sebastian memintanya untuk tidak terlalu menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan kantor, masalah mencari uang, itu urusan Sebastian.

Dilonggarkannya dasi dan dilipatnya lengan kemeja lalu menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Terdengar 'huft,' yang menandakan si pelaku tengah kelelahan, tapi perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Satu lagi proyek yang berhasil. Pimpinan direksipun memujinya, memberitahunya sedikit bocoran tentang kenaikan pangkat.

Ia memutuskan untuk merayakannya sendiri dengan menenggak sedikit bir. Saat berjalan ke lemari pendingin, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kartu ucapan yang tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin tersebut. Kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Ciel. Karena sibuk selama dua minggu Sebastian benar-benar tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal remeh seperti itu.

_Jesss... harusnya anak itu menyerahkannya langsung..._ gerutu Sebastian dalam hati.

Puas menenggak bir, ia memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa perlu repot-repot mengecek kamar Ciel yang pintunya terbuka sedikit.

Besok paginya sebastian bingung mendapati tak ada sarapan yang tersedia. Dahinya mengernyit, memadukan perasaan heran dan kesal.

"What? Dia berharap aku membuat sarapan apa?" gerutunya.

Malas-malasan Sebastian membuat roti bakar **untuknya sendiri**, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa dan meraih _remote control_ TV. Saat meletakan _remote control_ lah Sebastian menyadari sepucuk surat. Diraihnya surat itu dan menyadari itu surat dari Ciel.

_Deg!_ Tiba-tiba darah Sebastian mengalir cepat. Secuil perasaan tak nyaman mendadak menusuk jantungnya. Dengan perasaan was-was ia membuka surat tersebut.

_To my dear Sebastian_

_14 Desember 20XX_

Keringat dingin mengucur di wajah Sebastian. Surat itu dibuat empat hari lalu! Tepat saat ulang tahun Ciel!

_Mungkin kau bingung, kenapa aku sampai harus menulis tanggal, tapi aku tahu bahwa surat ini tak akan kau buka hari ini juga..._

* * *

Ciel mengelap sebutir air mata yang menetes. Ia mendongak, berusaha menghentikan air matanya. Ia harus menulis surat ini dulu.

_Aku... sangat mencintaimu. Saking cintanya, aku kesepian. Tubuh dan hatiku yang telah kuberikan untukmu kesepian._

_Aku sudah tak tahu lagi sekarang kuhidup dengan siapa._

_Kau kekasihku, tapi aku merasa sudah tak mengenalmu._

_Kita tak pernah bicara lagi seperti dulu._

_Kita tak bisa lagi mendiskusikan masalah seperti dulu._

_Kau sudah tenggelam dalam duniamu saja._

_Tapi meski begitu, aku masih mencintaimu._

_Karena itu, teruskanlah..._

_Aku tak akan menghalangi karirmu,_

_Karena itu, biar aku yang akhiri._

_Goodbye Sebastian, I love you_

* * *

Entah bagaimana, Sebastian seakan dapat melihat Ciel pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Di bantingnya piring berisi roti bakar lalu berlari dengan histerik ke atas, ke kamar Ciel. Tanpa perlu berusaha, pintu kamar Ciel terbuka hanya dengan sekali sentuhan dan lemarinya hanya tersisa beberapa pakaian. Beberapa pakaian yang Sebastian belikan.

Di ceknya laci di kamar Ciel, disana, di dalam sebuah kotak berwarna hitam, terdapat sebuah kalung dan cincin pemberian Sebastian. Sebastian meneliti setiap sisi kamar dengan panik dan setiap ia menemukan barang pemberiannya pada Ciel, semakin perutnya mulas. Ciel Phantomhive, orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, kini meninggalkan Sebastian karena dunianya.

_Ciel mengecup kecil surat itu lalu melipatnya dan meletakannya di atas meja ruang menonton. Karena hanya disitulah Ciel rasa saat dimana Sebastian akan menyadari kepergiannya. Setelah itu Ciel menarik nafas dan meyakinkan diri. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan kuat tanpa Sebastian dan inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Koperpun ia seret menuju pintu keluar. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke dalam rumah yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan mereka, dan kali ini ia bersumpah, ia tak akan kembali kesini lagi._

* * *

Well, that's it... author udah ada bayangan soal chapter 2 nya, tapi author mau tau reaksi readers dulu, kalau readers mau liat chapter duanya tolong review... hehe, sankyuu :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Him Go**

Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, typos, heartbroken

Yana Tobosho pemilik sejati Kuroshitsuji dan karakternya, Passenger pemilik sejati lagu 'Let Her Go'

For **DiYunjae,** hehehe, here it is! what I promise for ya! sankyuu for your review! really, really, reeeeaaaallllyyyyy sankyuuuuu! hiks, *Meler* and about what you have ask before, the answer is here! :3 pelase enjoy then!

Seperti yang author katakan, ini adalah sequelnya fic 'Teruskanlah (Biar Aku yang Akhiri)'. No, no, author masih seneng dengan tema heartbroken, jadi fic ini mengusung tema yang sama. Jadi ga ada adegan Sebastian nyari Ciel kayak orang kesurupan karena Sebastian tau, meski dia ngejar Ciel, dia cuman bakal nyakitin Ciel lagi. Mengambil waktu setelah Sebastian menyadari kepergian Ciel. Well, what can I say? We, human, know something important when we already lost it...

* * *

_Well you only need the light when its burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it start to snow_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

Sebastian mengerang jengah. Ia merasa lelah. Ia merasa berada di lorong yang gelap. Ia telah kehilangan cahayanya. Ia merinding. Merasa dingin meski pemanas telah dinyalakan dan rumahnya telah hangat. Semua karena ia telah kehilangan mataharinya.

Rumahnya... rumah mereka... rumah Ciel dan Sebastian. Tanpa Ciel... Sebastian terbanting ke masa lalu. Ke saat dimana di atas tanah ini belum terbentuk apapun kecuali hamparan rumput liar yang tingginya menyamai tinggi Ciel. Membuat Sebastian menyeringai mengingat betapa pemuda itu terlihat lebih mungil dari umur yang sebenarnya.

Ciel... ah... Ciel... betapa ia merindukan sosok mungil bermata biru itu. Dengan wajahnya yang selalu kaku dan isinya yang sebenarnya pemalu. Betapa bodohnya Sebastian tak menyadari seberapa berubah Ciel semenjak tinggal dengannya. Ah, tidak, tidak... bukan semenjak itu... lebih tepatnya setelah Sebastian mulai sibuk bekerja dan tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri.

Ia teringat bagaimana wajah yang dulu sering dihiasi oleh bibir cemberut perlahan berubah diganti oleh senyum sendu. Bukannya Sebastian suka dengan Ciel yang cemberut... oh! Betapa pembohongnya ia! Ia justru sangat mencintainya! Karena diiringi wajah cemberut itu, muncullah semburat merah di pipi Ciel.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali membawa Ciel ke tanah yang baru ia beli ini. Reaksi Ciel? Mengamuk. Ia mengamuk karena Sebastian membuang-buang uang untuk membeli tanah tapi ketika Sebastian menjelaskan bahwa rumah ini akan menjadi rumah masa depan mereka, cemberut itu masih ada tapi kali ini diikuti wajah Ciel yang memerah bagai tomat.

Sebastian berdiri dari kursi malasnya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Terlalu lama di dalam rumah ini, rumah yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan Ciel dan dirinya, ia takut ia akan menggila. Diraihnya kunci mobil black jaguarnya, memutuskan untuk mendinginkan sedikit kepalanya yang mulai berasap.

* * *

_Only know you've been high when you're feelin low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin home_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_And you let him go_

Di sepanjang jalan, Sebastian mematikan AC dan membiarkan angin malam masuk ke dalam black jagnya. Ia pun kembali terlempar ke masa lalu. Black jag ini, buktinya kesuksesannya. Hadiah karena keberhasilannya memenangkan tender untuk mendesain sebuah perusahaan besar. Sukses besar! Dan sejak keberhasilan itu, ia mulai kehilangan Ciel.

Greedy. Tamak. Itu yang menguasainya sekarang. Ketamakan yang membutakan mata. Ketamakan yang merebut sesuatu yang dulu membuatnya tak memerlukan apapun lagi di dunia. Ketamakan yang membuatnya kehilangan Cielnya.

Oh, masih pantaskah ia berkata begitu? Setelah bertahun-tahun menyebabkan Ciel menderita, seakan hidup bukan dengan kekasihnya melainkan dengan zombie? Ya, Sebastian adalah zombie, di otaknya hanya ada kerja, pangkat, dan kesuksesan. Yang lain? Lewat! Termasuk kehadiran Ciel.

Bah! Bahkan mobil pun mengingatkannya pada Ciel! Ia jadi ingin pulang. Ia jadi benci jalanan. Tapi mau pulang kemana? Tempat yang ia sebut rumah sudah kehilangan unsur terpenting yang telah ia lupakan.

* * *

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you understand why_

_Everything you touch surely die_

Menyerah dengan kebodohannya. Sebastian langsung berbelok ke sebuah bar. Entah apa namanya, dimana tempatnya. Sebastian tak ingat. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah minuman yang dapat membantu sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Yang dapat membantunya bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Ya, Sebastian mencoba berpikir bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir ketika ia membuka mata. Dan saat itu, Ciel akan menyambutnya dengan senyum cemberutnya. Saat itu Ciel akan menasihatinya karena ia terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan yang menyebabkan Sebastian bermimpi buruk.

Tapi mimpi buruk ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi. Debuman keras di dada terlalu menyakitkan untuk hanya jadi sebuah mimpi. Dan surat itu terlalu jelas untuk di baca dalam mimpi.

Sebastian memejamkan mata dan wajah Ciellah yang terbayang. Ah, seandainya ia bisa menutup mata selamanya. Agar bisa melihat sosok itu selamnya. Ia mencoba menggapai sosok itu dengan mata terpejam, tapi apa mau dikata? Sosok itu mati. Menghilang ketika ia membuka mata.

Dengusan nafas terdengar dari bibir tipis merah muda Sebastian. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempat menyakitkan yang ia sebut rumah. Rumahnya... rumah mereka... rumah Ciel dan Sebastian. Tanpa ada Ciel...

Sampai di rumah ia langsung naik ke kamarnya. Sebelum masuk, ia melirik ke kamar Ciel. Kamar itu sebelumnya hanya kamar tamu, entah sejak kapan kamar itu berubah menjadi kamar Ciel, Sebastian tak ingat. Ia bahkan tak ingat pasti sejak kapan ia mengabaikan Ciel.

* * *

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_Cause love comes slow and it go so fast_

_Well you see him when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_Cause you love him to much and you dive too deep_

Sebastian menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Ciel. Menghirup aroma Ciel sebisanya. Berharap aroma itu tak akan hilang selamanya meski si empunya sudah menghilang dan tak tahu akan kembali atau tidak.

Di kamar Ciel, Sebastian mendapati dirinya tak bisa tidur. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang kosong sekosong hatinya. Rasa hangat yang perlahan mengisi relung hatinya dengan cepat menghilang begitu ia mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Dari sini, dari kamar ini, Sebastian pelan-pelan merasakan apa yang Ciel rasakan. Nyeri. Sesak. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Seperti ini lah pasti yang Ciel rasakan ketika melihat pintu kamar Sebastian yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya tertutup rapat. Serapat hati pemiliknya.

Air mata mengalir setetes di wajah Sebastian. Tapi hanya itu. Setelah itu ia tertidur sambil mendekap erat selimut yang Ciel gunakan.

Sebastian berjalan sendu diantara daun-daun yang berguguran. Saat itulah ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

_Ciel?_ Gumam Sebastian dalam hati ragu.

Dan ketika sosok itu menoleh, Sebastian yakin. "CIEL!" panggilnya.

Ia berlari, berusaha mendekati Ciel dan begitu Ciel tepat ada di depannya, ia langsung memeluknya erat. _"Ciel! Ciel! Oh my Ciel! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for leting you go!"_ ujar sebastian heboh.

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Tahu-tahu sosok Ciel yang ia peluk sudah tak ada lagi.

"_It's too late, Sebastian..._" sebuah suara menggema tapi tak ada sosoknya.

Tiba-tiba Sebastian seakan terlempar ke dalam pusaran hitam. Gelap. Dingin. Sendirian. Tak ada lagi cahaya. Tak ada lagi matahari yang menghangatkan. Tak ada lagi sosok yang menemaninya di saat susah dan di saat senang. Tak ada.

"TIDAAAAAAKK!" ujar Sebastian langsung tersadar dari tidurnya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh peluh keringat dingin. _It's just a dream... yeah... it's just a dream..._ gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi ketika ia menyadari ia bangun di kamar Ciel, ia sadar bahwa perginya Ciel bukanlah mimpi.

Pagi ini ia lewati dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Apa pula yang sebenarnya berbeda? Toh selama beberapa tahun ia sudah terbiasa menganggap sosok Ciel tak ada, jadi apa bedanya? Betapa egoisnya ia, dan baru sekarang ia menyadarinya.

Siang harinya, Sebastian telah beres mengepak barang-barangnya juga barang yang Ciel tinggal. Sebastian tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup tinggal di rumah ini. Ia membungkus perabotan rumah dengan kain putih lalu menyeret koper-kopernya.

Sebastian menarik nafas dan meyakinkan diri. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan kuat tanpa Ciel dan inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Sekali lagi Sebastian menoleh, menatap ke dalam rumah yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan mereka, dan kali ini ia bersumpah, ia tak akan kembali kesini lagi.

* * *

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it start to snow_

_Only know you've been high when you feelin low_

_Only hate the road when you missin home_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_And you let him go_

~TBC~

selesaaaaaiiii! maaf kalau 2nd chapternya pendek! T.T tapi author janji chapter selanjutnya will be better! '^'9


	3. Chapter 3

**Harder Than You know**

Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, typos, heartbroken

Yana Tobosho pemilik sejati Kuroshitsuji dan karakternya, 'Harder Than You Know' adalah lagu milik () yang lebih enak didengerin versi akustiknya.

Oke kali ini author mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu karena lambat update, dan bagian Sebastiannya nggak kerasa. Bukannya apa, tapi Sebastian masih belum waktunya sih kali ya, author juga nggak tahu. Dan author lebih pengen para readers mahamin perasaan Ciel. Tapi entah kenapa author ngerasa dari chap2 selanjutnya, ga ada yang bakal bisa ngalahin feelnya chap 1... mungkin author emang kurang bisa bikin yang heartbroken... maaf ya readers semua T_T

Dan oh ya, kalian jangan bingung ya, chapter kali ini author bikin alurnya maju mundur. Memang gitu, jadi ini tentang Ciel setelah pergi tapi teringat masa lalu.

Oke then! For **DiYunjae**, Yep! This is Ciel pov again! ^~^ please enjoy then...! hopefully you still there with me ^ *teary eyes*

**Aoki-san**, hehe, makasih ya, iya, author juga emang ngerasa chap 1 paling ngena banget... tentang masalah Sebastian, hehe, author emang belum niat terlalu fokus sama dia, masih fokus sama perasaan Ciel, mungkin itu yang bikin punya Sebastian kurang ngegigit, (Waduh bahasanya... -.-)

**Yuiishirou-san**, iya T_T Ciel emang kasihan... tega banget ya! (padahal yang nuliskan saya -.-) makasih ya :) ini author update, dan maaf kalau agak lambat... are you still with me?! (ngacungin mic) *plak!* (emang mo nyanyi... -.-)

**Itakyu uchinamikuchikura-san**, hehe, makasih yaa udah nyemangatin, okee ini author lanjut update!

Just **reader-san**, cep, cep, jangan nangis *nyodorin tisu* nanti hujan nggak reda-reda lho (Rayu mode on)...

Hehe, makasih banyak ya, btw, author nyoba ngasih titik buat misahin lagu sama cerita, gimana menurut reader-san? Sudah pas'kah?

**Hamano Emi-san**, uaduh? Nangis kejer? Sini, sini, author peluk deh! Hehe, canda, iya, makasih ya, silahkan menikmati chapter ini ya :)

**HakuneAn-san**, makasiiiiihhh ^~^ hehe, tapi fic punya HakuneAn-san juga bagus lho! Masih belum ada rencana bikin sequelnya? *mupeng* kalau ada kabar-kabar ya!

* * *

_You said this Could only get better_

_There's no rush cause we have each other_

_._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ciel Phantomhive," Ucap Sebastian mantap sambil menggengam erat kedua tangan Ciel._

_Ciel berkedip tak percaya. Sebastian Michaelis, senior yang punya masa depan cemerlang dan tak kekurangan stok wanita memilihnya! Sebastian memilihnya dari berjuta manusia di dunia! Hanya dia!_

_Dengan penuh kebahagiaan Ciel mengangguk. Membiarkan Sebastian memeluk erat dirinya. Meluapkan segala perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dalam dada._

"_Jadi, apa kau akan mengatakannya?" goda Sebastian._

_Ciel merengut dan pipinya bersemu merah. Terdengar tawa dari bibir Sebastian saat si pemuda berambut hitam sehitam malam tak berbintang itu melihat ekspresi Ciel._

"_It's okay jika kau masih belum bisa mengatakannya, pelan-pelan saja... mulai sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja karena kita bersama," Sebastian menenangkan hati Ciel yang bergejolak. _

Sebuah kristal air mata mengalir di pipi Ciel. Masa lalu yang tiba-tiba lewat tanpa peringatan. Padahal saat ini ia sedang memasak untuk makan malamnya sendiri jadi kenapa tiba-tiba masa lalu itu datang.

Ah, tak perlu ia bertanya pun sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya. Ia merindukan Sebastian tapi di saat bersamaan ia tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Makanya, satu-satunya cara yang otaknya lakukan adalah dengan memutar memori mereka ulang.

Ciel mencengkram erat bajunya. Perih tapi tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir selain sebutir kristal di awal.

"Ha... ha,ha..." Ciel menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "_Phatetic_," gumamnya lagi.

Ia tahu jelas bahwa ia yang salah. Tidak, ia tak akan menyalahkan Sebastian. Ini semua salahnya. Ini semua karena keegoisannya. Ini semua karena kelemahan hatinya.

Tapi Sebastian, _is it true it could only get better? But I felt the otherwise..._ gumam Ciel dalam hati.

* * *

_You said this would last forever_

_But now I doubt if I was your only love_

_._

"Sebastian, kau... sibuk sekali," ucap Ciel ragu-ragu.

"Ah, yah, setelah proyek yang kukerjakan kemarin, bosku terlihat puas dan memberi proyek baru," Jawab Sebastian wajahnya _pure of joy_.

"Humm... kau lupa eh?" Ciel tersenyum sendu untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Ia, Ciel Phantomhive yang selama ini hidup dalam kesendirian, nyaman karena tahu dengan kesendirian ini ia tak akan terluka. Saat ini ia mulai menyesali keputusannya memberanikan diri keluar dari lingkaran kesendirian. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Sebastian, penyesalan itu pudar.

Meskipun sebuah kesendirian itu nyaman, tapi ia tak mau kembali sendiri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan di masa depan nanti ia menggenggam tangan lain selain tangan Sebastian. Meskipun harus terluka. Meskipun harus berkali-kali jatuh. Jika Sebastian menginginkannya menyambut tangan Sebastian, maka dengan suka hati Ciel akan menerimanya.

Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang tak pernah ia keluarkan lagi semenjak berumur tiga tahun. Tidak. Ia akan kuat. Ia akan bertahan seperti permintaan Sebastian dulu. Meskipun hati Sebastian, perhatiannya, kini tak lagi tertuju pada Ciel.

* * *

_Are we just lost in time?_

_I wonder if your loves the same_

_Cause I'm not over you_

.

Ciel menghela nafas lelah. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk makan dan memutuskan untuk membuat teh. Berusaha menyibukan diri dengan teh, tak terdeteksi, hujan tahu-tahu mengguyur kota Pert.

Dari ketel yang sedang mendidihkan air, Ciel mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela apartement mungilnya. Hari menggelap dan hujan turun dengan deras. Khayalan Ciel kembali ke masa lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau... dan selamanya akan begitu," ujar Sebastian dengan tatapan begitu lembut.

Ah, Sebastian, andai kau tahu bila rasaku ini beratus kali lipat lebih besar dari padamu. Gumam Ciel dalam hati.

Tapi waktu mengikis cinta itu. Cinta yang Sebastian berikan itu. Waktu kebersamaan mereka seakan menjadi satu dari hal biasa. Bukan lagi kepentingan. Yang menyakitkan, ketika Ciel menatap mata Sebastian, matanya tak lagi memancarkan cinta. Meskipun rasa di hati Ciel masih sama.

Pernahkah kau merasakannya? Tak lagi dapat melihat cinta di mata orang yang paling kau kasihi? Tak lagi dapat melihat bayanganmu di matanya? Rasanya perih. Ciel mencengkram erat bajunya. Senyum sendu sialan itu mulai menyukai Ciel dan Ciel, mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

"Sebastian, apakah kau..." _masih mencintaiku?_ Pertanyaan Ciel tenggelam dibagian akhir ketika seorang wanita menerjang Sebastian penuh semangat.

Siapa? Ciel tak tahu. Ia tak pernah tahu kehidupan Sebastian di luar sana. Seketika Ciel merasa ia tak lagi mengenal Sebastian.

Sebastian menoleh. Memandang Ciel dengan tatapan bertanya tanpa melepaskan cengkraman di lengannya. Ciel ingin bertanya, Ciel ingin menuntut, tapi ia tak berani. Ia terlalu takut jika ia bicara, Sebastian akan meninggalkannya.

_"Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau... dan selamanya akan begitu,"_

_beranikah kau masih mengatakannya?_

* * *

_Baby don't talk to me_

_I'm trying to let go_

_Not loving you is harder than you know_

_Cause boy, you're driving me crazy_

_._

"HENTIKAN!" ujar Ciel tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya.

Dimatikan Ciel kompor gasnya, batal mendidihkan air. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang hanya dibatasi sebuah meja dari dapur. Tiba-tiba ia berhalusinasi, melihat Sebastian sedang duduk di atas sofa.

_Sebastian menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau... dan selamanya akan begitu,"_

"TIDAK! PERGI!" Ciel meraih vas bunga yang diletakan di sudut ruangan dan melemparkannya ke arah bayangan Sebastian yang tak nyata.

Dadanya naik-turun karena nafas yang menderu. Ia ketakutan akan kerinduan. Bayangan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan pecahnya vas bunga ketika menyentuh lantai. Di satu sisi, wajah Ciel telah berurai air mata.

Tak ingin melihat, tak ingin bertemu. Tak ingin mendengar, tak ingin menyentuh. Apa daya, otak dan hatinya bekerja sama menghianati Ciel. Setiap sudut hatinya dimiliki oleh Sebastian. Setiap suara yang ia dengar, adalah suara Sebastian yang mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Hentikan... tolong hentikan," mohonnya. Ia terduduk pasrah. Membiarkan air mata mengalir dengan derasnya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Cukup erat untuk menimbulkan luka di telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana... aku bisa melupakanmu jika kau terus bicara? Jika kau terus muncul?" tanya Ciel dengan suara yang serak.

Tenggorokannya sakit karena menahan isakan. Menyakitkan, tapi tidak sesakit hatinya saat ini. Ia ingin melupakan, menghapus eksistensi Sebastian darinya, tapi Sebastian terus muncul dalam mimpi, dalam khayalan, bahkan dalam sosok setiap orang yang ia temui.

* * *

_How can I miss you if you never would stay?_

_If you need time I guess I'll go away (I'll go away)_

_._

"_Sebastian, kau akan pergi?" tanya Ciel lemah. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sebastian._

_Sebastian hanya mengangguk. Ia sibuk memilah pakaian dan dokumen serta barang. Ciel masuk. Ikut memilah dan melipat rapi pakaian Sebastian. Sebastian tidak terlalu menghiraukan apa yang Ciel lakukan dan itu membuat Ciel mendesah, tertawa pilu. Menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri._

"_Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Sekitar seminggu," Jawab Sebastian singkat sambil menutup zipper kopernya. Ia kemudian mengangkatnya ke lantai bawah. Meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di dalam kamar. Menatap punggung Sebastian hampa. Tak sadar sebutir kristal air mengalir dari sudut mata._

"_Kau tak akan bertanya eh? Sebastian?" ucapnya sarkastik. Tapi sarkasme itu ia arahkan pada dirinya sendiri._

_Tak lama dari bawah terdengar suara deru mobil dipacu. Tak ada kata good bye baby, tak ada kata I miss you later, hanya ada deru mobil. Tak ada kecupan selamat jalan, tak ada pelukan kerinduan._

"_Kemana semua itu pergi? Kau tak membutuhkannya lagi? Kalau begitu berarti kau tak membutuhkanku lagi," gumam Ciel. Tak ada isakan, hanya air mata._

* * *

_Inside me now there's only heartache and pain_

_So where's the fire you've begun the rain_

_._

_Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari melihat kekasihmu selingkuh? Kekasihmu tak perduli kau ada disaat ia bergembira bersama orang lain. Sungguh! Ciel bisa memberitahumu. Rasanya menyakitkan. Kau dianggap hollow, tak berbentuk, tembus pandang. Hanya sebuah pajangan, hiasan, tak perlu bicara, tak usah berusaha mengakrabkan diri._

_Ciel terbiasa tak bergaul dengan orang lain, tapi ia tak biasa diabaikan oleh Sebastian. Kemana perginya semua kasih sayang yang melumuri mata Sebastian dulu? Apakah itu hanya ilusi?_

_Ciel tak melihatnya. Api itu. Api yang telah Sebastian nyalakan. Karena api itu terlalu kecil, tapi tak pernah padam. Dan Ciel, sudah dihujani oleh hujan air mata. Lagi, ia tersenyum sendu menatap Sebastian dengan sahabatnya, berangkulan, bersenda gurau, mengabaikan Ciel yang duduk di pojokan. Mengamati mereka dan memasang senyum meski dalam hati ia bisa melihat kaca yang mulai retak._

_Ciel tak terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak secara mendadak. Sebastian tahu itu. Tapi ia lebih memilih bersama dengan temannya dari pada berusaha membuat Ciel nyaman. _

_Ini semua salahku, ucap Ciel tersenyum mengejek. Tentu saja, mengejek dirinya sendiri. Seandainya aku tak pernah menerimanya. Seandainya aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Semua kebahagiaan itu, hanya sementara dan dalam hitungan detik, api kecil yang Sebastian nyalakan berubah menjadi api besar yang sanggup melahap seluruh kota._

_Sakit hati. Seakan kau berhenti berdetak karena ditekan oleh sesuatu. Apa yang bisa menyadarkan diri dari khayalan? Rasa sakit. Ah ya, rasa sakit yang lain. Mata Ciel kosong, ia memandang pecahan vas yang ada di depannya. _

Diraihnya sebuah pecahan dan mencengkramnya erat. Terdengar bunyi 'krak!' dan darah pun mulai mengucur dari telapak tangan. Awalnya tak terasa, tapi akhirnya rasa sakit itu menyadarkan Ciel dari ilusi masa lalu.

Ia mendesah lega karena berhasil mengusir suara bariton lembut milik Sebastian. Segera ia mulai membersihkan vas bunga yang entah keberapa, Ciel tak ingat. Apartement mungil ini adalah saksi bisu kesedihan hati Ciel.

Entah berapa kali Ciel berusaha membunuh diri sendiri sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa tak ada gunanya ia mati hanya karena patah hati. Meski begitu, hatinya masih tak berbentuk. Ciel tak berhasil mengumpulkan pecahan hatinya.

* * *

_And if you don't want me then_

_I guess I'l have to go (I guess I'll have to go)_

_Not loving you is harder than you know_

_So I'll make the call_

_And I'll leave today_

_I'm gonna miss you cause I love you baby_

_And leaving always drives me crazy_

_._

_Ciel diam menikmati makan malamnya. Tumben-tumbenan Sebastian ikut makan malam di meja makan. Tapi Ciel tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tak ada rasa excited seperti dulu. Tak ada letupan-letupan bahagia di hati ketika melihat kekasihnya._

"_Ciel," Panggil Sebastian di sela makan._

"_Ya?"_

"_Karena ada proyek baru aku akan menginap di kantor, kau tidak perlu membuat makanan untuk dua orang lagi untuk sementara waktu," jelas Sebastian santai._

_Ciel mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang aneh yang harusnya Sebastian sadari. Senyum itu kosong. Mata Ciel kosong. Ia tersenyum lurus ke arah Sebastian tapi tak menatap Sebastian._

_Hatinya yang telah pecah, enggan ia sambung kembali. Enggan ia cari. Karna, hati yang Sebastian miliki itu, tak lagi Sebastian butuhkan. Maka Ciel juga tak membutuhkannya._

_Apa arti Ciel Phantomhive bagi Sebastian Michaelis? Bahkan pertanyaan itu sudah pudar dari pikiran Ciel. Jadi apa yang Ciel pikirkan sekarang? _

_Mungkin sebuah apartement mungil, di sebuah kota yang tenang. Ia tinggal disana bersama seekor anjing jenis sheeperd berwarna hitam. Hanya mereka berdua. Tak perlu orang lain. Tak butuh manusia lain. Maka dengan begitu, hatinya tak akan hancur lagi._

_Dan bunyi pintu utama ditutup menyadarkan Ciel. Segera, dengan panik Ciel berlari ke arah luar rumah. "SEBASTIAN!" panggilnya susah payah._

_Ciel tersandung di tangga. Tangannya terluka oleh butiran pasir yang menembus dagingnya dan lututnya sedikit terkoyak. Bajunya kotor oleh tanah. Tapi ia tak perduli. Ia membutuhkannya. Ia membutuhkan Sebastian._

"_SEBASTIAN!" panggilnya lagi, berusaha mengejar mobil black jaguar kesayangan Sebastian._

_Ciel terlutut ketika mobil Sebastian menghilang di balik tikungan. Apa Sebastian tak mendengarnya? Apa suara Ciel tak sampai? Apa hati mereka sudah tak tersambung lagi? Tangan Ciel mencengkram erat tanah di sekelilingnya_

"_Sebastian... Sebastian..." gumam Ciel disela tangisnya. "Aku mencintaimu... AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Jerit Ciel sambil melempar tanah digenggamannya ke sembarang arah. "Jangan... buang aku..."_

_Ciel berusaha berdiri tapi lututnya gemetar. Sakit yang ia rasakan di hati kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ia berbalik, berlari ke arah rumah dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar dengan aksen kesukaan dengan di desain oleh Sebastian sendiri._

"_Aku mencintaimu!" ujar Ciel kemudian melempar kotak perhiasan berisi pemberian Sebastian._

"_Aku membutuhkanmu!" kali ini Ciel berbicara sambil menarik kasar sprei pilihan Sebastian. Agak kesusahan ia menariknya karena terbawa emosi, tapi ia tak perduli._

"_KENAPA KAU PERGI?!" dan selanjutnya ia membongkar lemari pakaian. Membanting semua baju pemberian Sebastian hingga akhirnya ia terduduk tak berdaya._

_Diliriknya ke samping, ke arah sebuah boneka kelinci yang terbaring tak berdaya dalam posisi terbalik. Mungkin terjatuh saat Ciel menarik spreinya kasar tadi. Perlahan ia merangkak ke arah boneka itu dan memeluknya erat. _

_Perlahan boneka itu basah oleh air mata. "Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu..." gumamnya berkali-kali._

* * *

"CIEL!" suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan namanya menyadarkan Ciel.

Segera ia berlari ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya dengan rambut blonde pendek berdiri di depan pintu, memasang wajah panik.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah ditekuk. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang berdarah.

"Aku membawa pesan dan butuh bantuanmu!"

* * *

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, typos, heartbroken

Seperti biasa author minta maaf karena updatenya lambat... ada berbagai macam hal yang membuat author lambat, sekali lagi author minta maaf. Dan kali ini adalah Sebastian POV sekaligus awal mula dimulainya cerita mereka. Kemungkinan setelah ini bakal jarang ada lirik-lirik lagu...

For **HakuneAn-san**, hehehe, sankyuu... saya jadi tersanjung bacanya... senang sekali karena HakuneAn-san masih baca nih fic juga :)

**DiYunjae-san**, yep, and I'm affraid his pain is just begun, from now on Ciel will experienced more and more painful thing, (yeah, I know it so cruel... T_T I just can't help it)... about suicide, yes, Ciel already done it so many time before, he just can't finish it because then he snaped out and relized that his life is worthy than that... hopefully you still with me and still read this fic... T_T

**Seidocamui-san**, hehe, oke, ini chap selanjutnya dari Sebastian POV dan ceritanya baru dimulai kok...

**Just Readers-san**, cup,cup, nih *nyodorin kotak tisu* iya, author emang mendekin wordnya supaya makin greget! Tapi kayaknya malah jadi sebaliknya ya T_T gomen ya kalau Readers-san jadi kurang puas...

Kalau soal itu... umm... readers-san bakal sadar bahwa dari chap ini bahwa kebersamaan mereka benar-benar menyakitkan... but, I can reasure you, meskipun penuh kesedihan, ini bakal happy ending kok ;)

Dan semoga **Aoki-san, Hamano Emi-san, Itakyu Uchinamikuchikura-san,** dan **Yuiishirou-san** masih bersama saya membaca fic ini :) para **silent readers** juga :) silahkan menikmati...

* * *

**Six Degrees of Seperation**

Entah sudah berapa lama. Sebastian tak ingat. Setahun? Dua? Tiga? Ah... lima... lima tahun semenjak baik ia maupun his sunshine pergi meninggalkan rumah. Rumahnya. Rumah mereka. Rumah Ciel dan Sebastian. Dan tak pernah sekalipun Sebastian mencoba menginjakan kaki ke rumah itu. Memang terkadang sempat terbesit pikiran, 'ah, mungkin saja ia kembali hari ini,' atau 'ia pasti akan kembali jadi aku harus menunggu', tapi kemudian Sebastian sadar, itu hanya akan menyakiti Ciel...

Sebuah lagu mengalun di dalam ruangan kerja Sebastian yang berukuran 4x4 meter itu. Lagu itu berhasil membuat Sebastian mendongak dari dokumen yang sedang ia baca. Yah itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus menonton berjuta pasangan yang sedang kasmaran di kota romantis ini, Paris, Perancis. Tangan kirinya ia tumpukan lalu dagunya ia sandarkan di kepalannya. Six Degrees of Seperation...

.

_You've read the book_

_You've watched the show,_

_What's the best no one know, yeah..._

_Meditated, hypnotized, anything to take from your mind_

_But it won't go..._

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

.

Tawa hambar terdengar dari bibir tipis Sebastian. "Kau menyindirku eh, Danny?"

Sebastian sudah membaca buku di perpustakaan, gagal. Ia malah teringat akan kekutubukuan Ciel. Ia juga jadi teringat saat Ciel memaksanya ikut ke perpustakaan hanya untuk menemani Ciel membaca. Ia bahkan sempat menghayal Ciel duduk di sebelahnya.

Menonton, sama saja... setiap bioskop yang ada di kota ini sudah ia dan Ciel datangi. Salahnya juga! Dulu ia memaksa Ciel menonton maraton di seluruh bioskop di kota... di rumah? No, Sebastian tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menonton di rumah.

meditasi, and hell! Ia bahkan mengikuti hipnoterapy yang berakhir dengan buruk. Tapi selama lima tahun ini tak pernah sekalipun sosok itu menghilang dari pikirannya. Ya, dia sedang mengalaminya. Six degrees of seperation...

Yang paling menyakitkan dari semua itu adalah, ingatannya selalu berakhir pada senyum sendu yang selalu Ciel perlihatkan sebelum menghilang. Menyakitkan. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Harusnya begitu senyum itu terpasang ia langsung berlari menyongsong pemuda mungil itu. Menghapuskan senyum sendu di wajahnya...

Sebastian teringat, tahun-tahun awal Ciel meninggalkannya, ia habiskan siang hari bekerja bagai robot dan malamnya ia minum sampai teler. Berharap dengan begitu pikirannya tak sempat mengingat Ciel seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Satu lagi kebiasaan baru yang mulai Sebastian punya. Ia sekarang merokok dan ia sekarang jago berbohong. Teman-temannya tahu bahwa sekarang ia single, meskipun mereka tak tahu bahwa Ciel lah kekasih Sebastian, dan ia dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Ia tak merasa apa-apa, walaupun dalam hati jika bisa ia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia hancur. Meski begitu, senyum yang sudah dipoles sedemikian rupa menjadi tamengnya dan teman-temannya mempercayainya.

Dan oh ya, rokok. Sebastian membiarkan paru-parunya mulai di rasuki asap yang tak bisa ditangkap tapi sangat mempengaruhinya. Membiarkan masa lalunya tergambar di kepulan asap rokok.

_._

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_._

"Well, memang seperti itu rasanya..."

_._

_What's gonna kill you is a second part_

.

Kali ini tawa geli terdengar dari bibir Sebastian.

_._

_And the third is when your world split down the middle_

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu dibuka membuyarkan konsentrasi Sebastian yang sedang menghayati lagu. Segera di-pausenya lagu tersebut.

"Hai baby! Dontcha think that it's time for lunch?" seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat bermata biru langsung menghampiri Sebastian dan memeluknya.

Wanita itu bernama Elli. Ia adalah wanita yang Sebastian kenal di perpustakaan (yeah, bukankah sudah kubilang Sebastian membaca buku untuk melupakan Ciel?) dan ia hanya asal menerima. Berharap perempuan itu dapat membantunya melupakan Cielnya... ha! Berani-beraninya Sebastian mengaku Ciel itu miliknya! Setelah apa yang ia lakukan...

Sebastian tersenyum pada Elli lembut. "Ok. Kau ingin makan dimana? Aku ikut seleramu saja..."

Yah, karena ia tak bisa memperbaiki diri dengan Ciel, maka saat memulai hubungan baru, Sebastian memutuskan untuk berubah. Untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia memang tidak mencintai Elli, tapi ia bisa belajar untuk mencintainya. Belajar untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Umm... kau kelihatan sibuk... kita makan disini saja! Aku akan beli makanan dulu! Wait for me okay?" ujar Elli manis. Sebastian merespon dengan senyum dan anggukan setuju.

Ah, seandainya saja orang itu adalah Ciel. seandainya yang saat ini tersenyum manis adalah Ciel. seandainya...

_Ciel... Ciel... maaf..._ gumam Sebastian dalam hati. Bukan hanya untuk mengabaikannya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi juga untuk menyembunyikan Ciel dari teman-temannya.

Meskipun Sebastianlah yang mengejar-ngejar Ciel, tapi Sebastian masihlah _gay in the closet_. Beda dengan Ciel yang dengan berani mengakuinya. Ah, ia memang pengecut... padahal Ciel sudah mengalah demi keegoisannya. Pasrah ketika Sebastian minta ia mengaku sebagai adik Sebastian.

Sebastian memutuskan untuk memutar lagu kembali.

.

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

.

"Well, untungnya aku belum mengalami itu," ucap Sebastian tersenyum lemah. Pasrah.

_._

_And the sixth is when you admit you may have screw up a little_

.

Kali ini senyum itu semakin sendu. _"No Danny, I aint screw up a little, I screw up too much... too much that I can't handle it..."_

* * *

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk," gumam Sebastian yang langsung mengembalikan senyum profesionalnya.

"Yo Bas!" Bardloy, salah satu teman Sebastian di kantor masuk dengan gaya yang acak-acakan. "Whoa! Senyummu cerah sekali! Karena Elli datang?" godanya yang disambut Sebastian dengan tawa lepas penuh kebohongan.

.

_No, no there aint no help_

_It's simply mean for himself_

.

Belajar dari masa lalu, perlahan Sebastian berubah menjadi pembohong ulung. Meski teman-temannya tak tahu Sebastian berhubungan dengan siapa, tapi mereka tahu pasti bahwa Sebastian sudah memiliki seseorang. Jadi ketika Sebastian pindah, mereka tahu hubungan Sebastian dengan seseorang itu sudah berakhir.

Teman-temannya datang dan menyemangatinya, saat itulah, seakan sudah terlatih, senyum palsupun mulai terkembang di wajah Sebastian. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja walaupun dalam hati itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

Bagaimana ia bisa baik-baik saja jika mataharinya telah pergi? Meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri? Tapi ia tak akan memperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Seperti kata Danny, _it's simply mean for himself..._

"Tumben kau mengetuk... ada apa Bard?" tanya Sebastian menutup dokumen yang tak lagi berniat ia baca.

"Oh, kau dimintai ke pusat... tapi kau bisa kesana setelah makan siang dengan Elli," jawab Bard tak lupa mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ia keluar kantor Sebastian sambil tertawa lepas.

Sebastian menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia punya teman-teman yang bisa membantunya sejenak melupakan masalah yang lalu.

* * *

Selesai makan siang dengan Elli dan mengantar Elli kembali, Sebastian segera ke kantor pusat. Disana ia sudah ditunggu oleh Mayleine, sekretaris di kantor pusat. Biasanya urusan Sebastian berjalan lancar, tapi hari ini Mayleine susah sekali diajak bekerja sama. Ia punya berjuta tugas menumpuk.

"Aaarggh! Michaelis, kau datangi tuan Agares di tata usaha ya!? Aku sibuk sekali!" pinta Mayleine.

Sebastian pun mengalah. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai empat dimana ruangan TU berada.

_This is really ain't ma day_... Sebastian mengerang. _How could he won't?!_ Tuan Agares yang ia cari sekarang sedang ada di salah satu bangunan yang kantor mereka rancang di daerah pedesaan. Sebastian lelah... tapi dari pada ia terdiam tak ada kerjaan maka ia langsung memacu mercedeznya (black jagnya sudah ia jual) ke tempat tuan Agares berada.

"Oh, kau Michaelis? Bukankah aku sudah minta agar perjalananmu diatur oleh Finnian?" tanya tuan Agares.

"Perjalanan?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Ya, perjalanan ke Pert... ada perusahaan baru yang minta dirancang oleh kita. Sekarang kembali lah ke kantor pusat. Finnian ada ruang TU." Ujar tuan Agares sambil mengusir Sebastian secara tidak langsung.

Di dalam mobilnya Sebastian mendengus. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Sepertinya hari ini semua kacau dan tidak tertata seperti dalam jadwal. Sampai di kantor pusat Sebastian kembali naik ke lantai empat dan akhirnya menemukan Finnian. untunglah kali ini Finnian tak melemparnya lagi.

Beberapa jam Sebastian sibuk mengurus keberangkatannya, sial lagi baginya, ia disuruh menjemput William. Bukannya apa, ia malah senang sahabatnya itu ikut, masalahnya ia sudah sangat lelah dan jengkel.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" tanya William saat mereka di dalam pesawat.

"No, aku hanya merasa lelah. Today isn't my day..." balasnya sambil tersenyum lemah. William hanya menggedikan bahu.

"Di Pert nanti, akan ada Grell, dia bosnya dan dia adalah kenalanku," jelas William.

Sebastian hanya mengangguk benar-benar lelah bahkan untuk sekedar sebuah jawaban simplepun malas ia keluarkan.

* * *

Siang hari, Sebastian dan William sampai di bandara di Pert. Setelah setengah jam menunggu bagasi, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu cafe di bandara. William segera menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama seorang flamboyan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sebastian dan William di ruang kedatangan. Sebastian menuntut penjelasan dan William hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sebastian mengerang tak percaya, masa iya dia harus bekerja dengan orang seperti itu?

"Hai, namaku Grell Sutcliff, jika kalian butuh sesuatu disini, jangan ragu untuk menghubungi!" ujarnya ramah. "Nah, nanti setelah kalian meletakan barang, akan ada anak buahku, Alois Trancy yang akan mengantarkan kalian pada penanggung jawab kami!" jelasnya.

_Not again..._ gerutu Sebastian dalam hati meskipun di luar ia masih memasang ekspresi manis. Dari tadi ia dilempar kesana-kesini tanpa tujuan pasti dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum bertemu penanggung jawabnya?! Yang benar saja! Ia kira Grell akan menjadi penanggung jawab langsung! Lagi pula Grell'kan kenalan William! Tapi ia sedikit bersyukur, malas rasanya kalau harus bekerja tiap hari dengan Grell yang setiap tiga menit sekali meliriknya.

Selesai meletakan barang di hotel tempat mereka sementara tinggal sebelum ke lokasi, William meminta Sebastian sendiri yang menemui penanggung jawab mereka karena ia punya urusan dengan Grell. Sebastian lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh. Menolakpun percuma. sore harinya Sebastian segera bersiap-siap turun untuk menemui penanggung jawabnya. Di lobby hotel ia melihat seorang pemuda blonde bermata biru muda mirip dengan penggambaran Grell sedang duduk gelisah.

"Kau Alois Trancy?" tanya Sebastian ragu-ragu.

"Sie! Aku Alois Trancy, jadi anda tuan Sebastian Michaelis?" tanyanya balik tapi masih menunjukan kegelisahan.

"Ya, saya Sebastian Michaelis. Um, maaf, saya perhatikan anda sepertinya sedang gelisah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Alois seakan tersentak. "Duh! Well, kita akan bekerja sama selama beberapa bulan jadi tak ada gunanya berpura-pura baik... begini tuan Michaelis, saat ini saya punya janji penting yang sangat-sangat tidak boleh saya kacaukan, jadi... um... bisakah anda berangkat sendiri? Saya sudah menuliskan alamat tempat pertemuan anda. Penanggung jawab kami sudah menunggu disana. Tempat itu merupakan restoran yang terkenal." Jelas Alois sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia bahkan tak ingin repot untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

Sebastian menghela nafas. sekali lagi, Sebastian Michaelis dilempar bagaikan barang. Apa mereka tak tahu bahwa ia adalah arsitek yang sibuk?! Kalau bukan karena sudah sejauh ini dan ia juga sudah lelah, ingin sekali rasanya ia meninggalkan pekerjaan bodoh ini. Tapi ia juga bukan anak kecil jadi ia mengangguk setuju. Sepeninggal Alois, Sebastian segera memanggil taksi dan menunjukan alamat yang ditulis oleh Alois. Dalam perjalanan Sebastian berharap ia tak lagi dilempar-lempar.

* * *

Taksi berhenti di depan sebuah restoran yang agak ramai pengunjung. Alois menjelaskan bahwa penanggung jawab mereka mengenakan jas putih dengan kemeja biru. Ah, salah Sebastian juga... karena lelah ia jadi lupa menanyakan nama penanggung jawab mereka.

Matanya mulai berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari orang yang sesuai dengan penjelasan Alois dan matanya pun akhirnya terkunci.

Tapi jantung Sebastian tiba-tiba berdetak. Jantung yang telah berhenti semenjak ia kehilangan mataharinya. Ah, tapi mana mungkin... tapi... rambut biru keabuan itu? Mungkinkah? Ragu-ragu Sebastian mendekati sosok itu, tapi setiap langkah yang ia ambil, semakin berdebar jantungnya.

Perlahan tangannya terulur ke pundak orang itu. "Apakah anda penanggung jawab perusahaan VY?" tanyanya ragu.

Dan ketika sosok itu berbalik, Sebastian tanpa sadar bergumam, "Six degrees of seperation*..."

~TBC~

* * *

*Di lagu The Sript, **six degrees of seperation** dianggap sebagai enam fase yang akan dilewati orang yang baru patah hati, tapi sebenarnya **six degrees of seperation** punya makna lain yaitu kepercayaan dimana cinta sejati kita dipisahkan dengan jarak enam orang. Maksudnya bahwa cinta sejati kita adalah temannya dari teman kita yang berteman dengan orang dimana orang itu punya teman dan temannya punya teman yang merupakan orang terakhir sebagai pembatas kita dengan cinta sejati kita.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana-sensei dan The Story of Us punya mbak Taylor Swift**

**Warning: heartbroken, sho-ai, AU, typos**

Ahlo readers! Gomen ya fic ini baru update... author lupa mulu mau update -_- dan maaf kalau kali ini no song dan pendek, sekali lagi gomen...

**DiYunjae-san**, hehe, yes he did. He really one hell of a coward isn't he? But no worries, I know I make Ciel seems miserable but it'll get better, I promise :) sankyuu for still reading this fic *bow*

**Aaind88-san**, hehe, iya, itu Ciel, dan sankyuu karna udah review serta memberi pujian. Author jadi malu, fufufu~ :) ngomong-ngomong, ini just reader-san ya?

**Michael lodevik-san**, hehe, sankyuu sudah mau baca fic ini dan menyemangati daku, *bow*

**HakuneAn-san**, SELAMAT! Tebakan anda benar! Wkwk, Sebasnya jahat banget ya? Ok, here's the next chapter :) sankyuu karna masih bersama author! *bow*

**Itakyuu Uchinamikuchikura-san**, hoooh~ syukurlah, hehehe, tenang. Author emang berencana setelah ini Sebas bakal ngejar-ngejar Ciel. Pan kasian juga Ciel tersiksa mulu, huehehe. Dan makasih udah nyemangatin daku soal UN, huhu, galau bah ingat tuh UN T_T / huo? Terus bagaimana menurut itakyuu-san? Pasti gak rame ya? Hiks... T_T

**Seidocamui-san**, iyalah! Hehehe, emang Ciel kok... tenang, author emang pengen bikin mereka gantian gitu, dan ini happy end kok, oh iya, seido-san, saya bukan mbak loh TvT"

Sankyuu kepada **Aoki-san, Yuiishirou-san, The True AngelBeast-san, NicoSKY22-san, DannaWind-san, Adkha herra1-san** dan **silent readers** sekalian *Bow*

Nah untuk para readers, selamat menikmati... :)

* * *

**The Story of Us**

Ciel duduk dengan tenang di restoran sambil menunggu rekan kerja barunya. Sebenarnya tugas sebagai penanggung jawab adalah tugas Alois, tapi tadi sore Alois datang dan memohon pada Ciel untuk menggantikannya. Ia bahkan mengaku telah meminta pada Grell, bos mereka untuk menghibahkan pekerjaan pada Ciel.

"Apakah anda penanggung jawab perusahaan VY?" suara seseorang menyadarkan Ciel dari lamunannya. Suara itu mengirimkan berjuta-juta kejutan listrik keseluruh tubuh Ciel, tapi Ciel berusaha berpikir positif.

Ciel menoleh, bersiap memberikan senyum terbaiknya, tapi ketika sosok yang memanggilnya itu telah menjelma seutuhnya, bukan lagi suara tapi menjadi sosok lengkap, hati Ciel mencelos.

Biru bertemu merah. Dan keduanya sama-sama membulat menatap lawannya. Takdir memang kejam dan tak terduga. Seperti kotak pandora yang tak diketahui isinya. Keduanya masih saling terdiam bahkan ketika Sebastian sudah duduk di hadapan Ciel.

Lumayan lama mereka diselimuti kesunyian. Padahal suasana di sekitar sangat ramai oleh pelayan yang lalu lalang dan keluarga atau pasangan lain yang juga ikut makan di restoran ini.

Ciel merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang, darah di nadinya mengalir dua ah tidak... tiga kali lebih cepat. Ia ingin membangun pembicaraan tapi gagal. Ia malah menatap meja sambil memainkan jam tangan kelas atasnya itu.

Sebastian sendiri, ingin sekali rasanya saat itu juga meloncat, memeluk Ciel dan berkata ia merindukannya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa. Egonya, harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan Sebastian berbuat bodoh.

Sebastian merasa aneh dengan kesunyian ini, jadi ia yang pertama memecah kesunyian. "Um, aku ditugaskan sebagai arsitek untuk bangunan kantor kalian yang baru, jadi mohon kerja samanya," ujarnya dan diakhir ia berusaha tersenyum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Senyum palsu yang biasanya mudah sekarang terasa begitu susah.

Lain Sebastian, lain Ciel. Matanya semakin membulat ketika Sebastian bisa bicara dengan mudahnya. Padahal disini Ciel merasa seperti kucing schrodinger, setengah hidup setengah mati.

_Jadi begitu eh? Ia sudah lama move on..._ pikiran Ciel meracuni. Sementara ia disini, berjuang selama lima tahun. Berulang kali hampir bunuh diri meski sadar bahwa itu semua sia-sia. Dan begitu melihat senyum Sebastian dan nada suara yang biasa saja, ia benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh di dunia.

Apa gunanya tangisan itu? Apa gunanya guratan yang tersembunyi di balik jam tangan Roger Dubuis royal blue itu? Selama ini ia telah jadi badut. Tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri sementara orang yang membuatnya begitu sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Mungkin, hanya Ciel yang menderita karena perpisahan ini... jika Sebastian tahu Ciel telah jatuh serendah itu, pastilah akan terdengar tawa dari bibir tipis Sebastian... tidak, Ciel tak akan membiarkan Sebastian tahu.

Senyum kecut tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, Sebastian tak sempat menyadarinya. Ciel menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi dengan pelan.

Ia berusaha tersenyum tapi yang muncul adalah senyum sendu sialan itu. Sebastian sempat sedikit terlonjak, tak menyangka pertemuan mereka kembali setelah lima tahun dan ia disambut oleh senyum sialan itu lagi.

"A—aku mengerti... kau pasti belum makan setelah perjalanan jauh. Selesai makan aku akan jelaskan semua dan apa saja yang diperlukan," ujar Ciel memutuskan untuk tak memperpanjang perbincangan selain hal-hal yang bersifat profesional dan menetralkan suaranya menjadi datar.

Makan malam terasa sangat aneh. Makanan-makanan yang masuk melewati mulut Ciel terasa hollow. Ia juga merasa begitu kenyang. Begitu pula Sebastian. Perasaan yang sama ia rasakan.

Selesai makan perbincangan mengalir seputar bahan-bahan, letak ruangan dan sebagainya. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Tak satupun dari mereka berani mengungkapkan kisah masa lalu. Siapa pula yang berani jika pikiran sudah duluan meracuni otak?

Sebastian yang terkenal akan sifat perfeksionis dan keanggunannya, berubah menjadi kucing terbuang begitu melihat senyum sendu terpatri di wajah Ciel. Senyum itu melemparnya telak ke masa lalu dimana ia terus-menerus menyakiti Ciel. Tiap kata yang ia keluarkan ia perhitungkan agar tak ada satupun yang bisa menyakiti Ciel lagi.

Di sisi lain, Ciel, bisa merasakan perubahan gaya bicara Sebastian. Ia menjadi lebih sopan, lebih pemilih dalam kata, dan itu justru menyakitinya. Apakah karena mereka telah lama berpisah kini Sebastian menganggapnya sebagai orang asing?

"Jadi kapan kita bisa ke lokasi?" tanya Sebastian kemudian setelah membaca beberapa berkas berisi perjanjian antara perusahaan tempat Ciel bekerja dengan perusahaan Sebastian.

"Yang pasti malam ini kau harus istirahat... besok pagi jam sembilan?" tawar Ciel. Sebastian mengangguk setuju. "Good. Kalau begitu senang bekerja sama dengan anda." Ia mengulurkan jabat tangan.

Sebastian menatap sedih uluran tangan itu, mengerti pasti bahwa Ciel menginginkan tak ada lagi masa lalu yang mengganggu hubungan kerja mereka. Ia kembali memasang senyum palsu, "Senang bekerja sama denganmu,"

* * *

Ciel mengurut keningnya pusing. Entah dunia yang memang kecil atau inilah yang harus Ciel tanggung atas dosanya mencintai Sebastian. Tapi apakah mencintai itu dosa? Bukankah cinta itu karunia? Bukan Ciel yang meminta untuk jatuh cinta dengan Sebastian tapi otak dan hatinya masih tak dapat menghapus sosok itu.

"Ha... haha... enteng sekali dia bicara denganku... apa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Apa dia tidak merasa cemas sepertiku? Sial..." Ciel meremas rambutnya jengkel.

Jengkel karna ketidak berdayaan. Jengkel karena kelemahan hatinya. Jengkel karena kisahnya tak seindah cerita dongeng. Jengkel karena semua hal. Ciel merasa ia ingin marah, ingin mengamuk, entah pada apa atau siapa yang penting ia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Ciel kemudian terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangan terkepal erat di kedua sisi Ciel. "Ciel Phantomhive... kau harus kuat. Kau tak boleh kalah... Ya, kau tak boleh kalah." Putus Ciel.

* * *

Besok paginya Ciel dan Sebastian bertemu di kantor pusat sesuai dengan jam yang ditentukan. Sebastian berangkat sendiri karna William bilang ia sudah punya tugas yang lain.

"Selamat pagi," Ucap Ciel begitu Sebastian muncul.

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia tiba-tiba teringat saat setiap pagi ia turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan dan ia akan melihat Ciel sedang menyiapkan sarapan lalu merengut dan berkata selamat pagi lalu mengomel karna tadi malam Sebastian lupa makan malam. Lalu lama-lama rengutan itu berubah jadi senyum tipis, pahit, dan menyakitkan.

"Selamat pagi, hari ini mendung ya?" balas Sebastian.

"Hm. Kita akan gunakan mobil kantor. Kita pergi sekarang?" dengan dingin Ciel tak ada niat menjawab basa-basi Sebastian. Ia harus begitu, agar tak ada air mata yang keluar.

Sebastian mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut meski dalam hati ia merasa nyeri. Dingin di suara Ciel bahkan lebih dingin dari yang dulu ia terima. Well, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa kemarin Ciel akan menamparnya. Ia tak akan marah, sungguh. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

_Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Itu menyakitkan_. Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sebastian. Segera ia memfokuskan diri pada kemudinya, agar melupakan bahwa di mobil itu hanya ada dia dan Sebastian.

Jantung Sebastian berdebar tak karuan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Seperti apa ia harus bertindak? Semua pikiran itu melayang-layang di otaknya. Kecanggungan yang terasa diantara keduanya membuat Sebastian khawatir ia menyebabkan Ciel tak nyaman.

Sebastian mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Setelah sejauh ini, selama lima tahun ini ia terus berdoa agar diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Ciel walau hanya sekali. Berjanji akan menjelaskan semua saat mereka bertemu dan jika Ciel masih tidak memaafkannya, ia rela Ciel meninggalkannya. Tapi sekarang setelah mereka bertemu, Sebastian tiba-tiba berubah jadi bisu, tak tahu harus berkata apa dan berbuat apa selain berpura-pura semua tak pernah terjadi.

"Ini lokasi pembangunannya," suara tanggung Ciel yang dingin menyadarkan Sebastian bahwa ternyata mereka sudah sampai di lokasi.

Sebastian segera kembali ke profesionalitasnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera terjun ke lapangan dan mengecek kondisi tanah serta keadaan sekitar. Ciel berdiri di dekat mobil kantor, membiarkan dirinya menikmati sosok yang sedang serius di hadapannya.

Ah, betapa Ciel merindukannya. Punggung yang kokoh tempat ia dulu biasa bersandar ketika lelah. Atau kadang sebaliknya, ia yang memijit punggung itu dulunya. Ia merindukan saat dimana ia memeluk pinggang itu. Ia merindukan detakan-detakan tak karuan yang terus berlangsung selama mereka bersama, ia bahkan merindukan saat-saat dimana ia tersakiti.

Ciel tersenyum tipis, geli dengan kemungkinan bahwa ia seorang masochist. Padahal menurut penelitian penyuka anjing adalah seorang sadist sementara penyuka kucinglah yang masochist. Sama seperti penyuka mawar putih adalah masochist dan penyuka mawar merah adalah sadist. Well yang terakhir masuk akal. Ciel penyuka mawar putih sementara Sebastian penyuka mawar merah.

Tapi perlahan senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi senyum sendu, si penyuka kucing dihadapannya itu sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Kesadaran itu membuatnya lelah. Membuatnya ingin segera pergi meninggalkan Sebastian, lagi.

Bagaimana bisa Sebastian tersenyum seperti dulu di hadapannya sementara Ciel mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di dadanya? Mati-matian menjaga profesionalitasnya. Ah, ya, dia'kan seorang workaholic, jadi kehilangan Ciel bukanlah masalah besar. Tanpa sadar senyum sendu itu terpasang lagi di wajahnya.

Sebastian bermaksud untuk bertanya tentang mau perusahaan Ciel tapi ia membeku di tempat saat melihat senyum sialan itu terpasang di wajah cantik pemuda di hadapannya.

_Lari, Sebastian. Lari! Peluk dia! Tenangkan dia! Katakan bahwa semua salahmu! Semua adalah keegoisanmu! Jangan biarkan senyum sialan itu bertengger di wajahnya!_

Tapi semua itu hanya ada di pikiran Sebastian. Nyatanya, ia tak bergerak. Tak berbuat apa-apa. Seolah ia telah disihir menjadi batu, dipaksa menatap ironi yang ada dihadapannya. Baru ketika sihir itu mulai pudar dan ia mulai bisa melangkahkan kaki, senyum itu menghilang, berganti dengan tatapan dingin di mata biru Ciel yang mengawang entah kemana.

Ciel sedang mengawang, membiarkan matanya menjelajahi bangunan sekitar ketika ia menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat ekspresi Sebastian. Semua perasaan yang tergambar di wajah Sebastian, cemas, khawatir, takut, yang membuat perut Ciel terasa teraduk-aduk.

_Apa? Kenapa Sebastian? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatku?_

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Saling menatap dalam kebingungan dan kecemasan. Saling mencari-cari apa yang dipikirkan lawan dengan menatap jauh ke dalam mata masing-masing. Dan yang mereka temukan? Hanyalah pantulan diri mereka masing-masing.

.

_Di mataku, aku hanya melihatmu. _

_Di hatiku, hanya namamu yang terukir dalam. _

_Semua memori kita, tersimpan rapi dalam kepala. Senyummu, tangismu, tawamu. _

_Kita. saat aku dan kamu menjadi kita berarti sudah bukan dua melainkan satu. _

_Jadi apa yang menghentikan kita berdua untuk menghambur dalam pelukan?_

.

"Ada apa?" Ciel yang pertama memecah kesunyian.

Sebastian tersentak dan menggeleng. "Kau terlihat pucat. Aku khawatir kau sakit. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya penuh kepedulian.

Ciel mendecih. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Tentu saja aku sudah sarapan." Gerutunya.

Dan seringai muncul di wajah Sebastian membuat alis Ciel semakin bertaut. Mungkin Ciel tak mengerti tapi Sebastian bahagia. Cielnya masih sama dengan Ciel yang dulu. Selalu menyalahartikan perhatian Sebastian sebagai cara Sebastian mengejek bahwa Ciel masih kekanak-kanakan. Dan gerutuan Ciel, betapa Sebastian merindukannya. Ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

"Well, maaf kalau begitu. Salahkan tubuhmu yang tak bertumbuh. Aku sampai ragu bahwa umurmu sudah lebih dari dua puluh. Kau seperti anak SMA tahu?" ucapnya tersenyum jahil dan berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Apa?! Aku bertumbuh tahu! Mentang-mentang kau lebih tinggi dariku!" balas Ciel tak terima.

"Bukan hanya tinggi, lihat kulitmu, pucat sekali," bohong Sebastian sambil menangkap pergelangan tangan Ciel. "Juga kurus. Lihat, bahkan pergelangan tanganmu hanya segini." Sebenarnya itu alasan Sebastian untuk menyentuh Ciel. Merasakan lembutnya kulit Ciel yang kenyal.

Ciel merinding. Seperti disengat beribu-ribu volt saat tangan Sebastian menyentuh pergelangannya. Tapi ia tak mau menunjukannya. "Kau lebih pucat dariku. Dasar vampir. Kau sendiri sudah makan belum?" gerutunya sambil menyentak pegangan Sebastian.

"Kalau kubilang belum, apa kau mau menemaniku makan?" tanya Sebastian penuh harap.

Ciel ingin menjawab dengan jawaban yang biasa ia jawab dulu tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa tadi malam ia sudah berjanji tidak akan terpengaruh. Tidak akan terjebak. Ini menyakitkan. Melelahkan. Ia ingin segera pergi jauh dari Sebastian.

"Nope. Silahkan makan sendiri. Kalau kau sudah selesai mengukur ayo kembali. Aku harus cepat menyampaikan laporan." Ujar Ciel mendahului Sebastian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sebastian mendesah. Padahal mereka sudah bisa kembali akrab seperti dulu tapi Ciel kembali memasang jarak. Memasang profesionalitas di antara mereka. Tapi bukan salah Ciel. Tak apa, pelan-pelan. Sebastian yakin bahwa ia pasti bisa kembali akrab dengan Ciel. Masih ada waktu 28 hari lagi mereka bekerja sama.

"Um, aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi maukah kau menemaniku mencari flat sementara?" tanya Sebastian.

"No." Balas Ciel dingin.

Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Jadi inilah yang Ciel rasakan dulu. Sesak. Seakan-akan kau ditenggelamkan dan tak diizinkan mengambil nafas.

Sebastian ingin menggapai Ciel. Memeluknya, meminta maaf, memohon di kakinya agar Ciel maafkan tapi Ciel bahkan tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia menjaga dinding tebal diantara mereka. Memasang profesionalitas dan suara sedingin mungkin.

Mungkin, Ciel telah melupakannya. Melupakan perasaannya. Tapi setidaknya Sebastian ingin mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain meski Sebastian harus menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri. Karena itu ia tak akan menyerah.

"Oh ya, penanggung jawabmu yang sebenarnya adalah Alois Trancy. Besok aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya,"

Sebastian tahu Ciel mengucapkannya dengan biasa. Tapi Sebastian tak bisa membuang perasaan bahwa Ciel mengucapkan itu untuk menghancurkan harapannya. Tidak. Ia tak akan membiarkannya. Ia tahu ia egois tapi ia tak perduli. Sekali ini, ia tak akan melepaskan Ciel lagi. Apapun. Kalau perlu apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Ciel tetap bersamanya. Meski ia harus berlumur darah dan mengorbankan harga dirinya, ia tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

~TBC~

* * *

okay, that's it, gomen ya readers... pendek banget T.T


End file.
